His American Pie
by sailor91488
Summary: An American girl from Alabama finds her way into the trio's life as they enter their final year at Hogwarts. Secrets, action, and forgotten mysteries are uncovered as Harry discovers what he is really up against.


**A.N. Hello! So go easy on me cause it's my first story. EVER. I've never read a story about a good Southern girl hooking up with Harry so I thought I'd give it a shot. So this is to all those Southern girls out there and you others who wish you were one. I _am_ from ****Alabama**** so I know what I'm talking about when I describe it. What I'm describing though isn't what ALL of ****Alabama**** looks like so for those of you who think we're all stupid and live tin cans! Well...you couldn't be more damn wrong. So enjoy. Hope you get addicted!**

_B/n: I couldn't agree with Sailor more. She doesn't know I'm putting this in, but I...umm…wanted to. You can add notes to mine to if you want, Sailor. You know the 'B' in B/n could stand for bitcake, or beta, or even my real name…anyway, that's enough from me. Enjoy the story! bitcake _

Disclaimer: I only own Dixie, her mom, and the plot and I WISH I owned Ron too. I can dream though. :)

Chapter 1  
  
Just to the south of an all-American, southern town in Alabama was the fresh-faced, young, sixteen-year-old Dixie standing in her kitchen. It was a Saturday night and it seemed all of County High School was at her house. Every year, the small town teenagers liked to throw a party right before school started. When school did start, this meant they all had to throw away their lazy days and crazy nights, and buckle down and try to make it through the school year with out any screw-ups. Once again, the party was at Dixie's house, which doesn't bother her a bit. Her parents were always at work. Don't get her wrong, they are a very close nit family and love each other very much, it's just not the easiest life for them. So the party was unchaperoned, which is just how they liked it.  
  
A bonfire was going in the background and music was blasting. Dixie's place really was the best place for a party. Her house wasn't the biggest, but it was cozy and the place she would always call home. It was a one story with yellow paint and a porch that goes all the way around. The yard is huge, just the right size to fit the entire school. Flowers were planted everywhere, for she found gardening relaxing. It was an older house and really had that country feel to it. She did however worry every time that the guys would destroy her garden by seeing if alcohol could make fireworks more explosive.  
  
Dixie was standing in the kitchen drinking a beer and talking with her friends. She was wearing a simple white tank top and a denim miniskirt with K-mart flip-flops. Dixie never did favor designer clothes and found that vintage shopping was more for her. She had long brunette hair with waves that went every which way. She had on simple diamond earrings and a big pink, plastic bracelet. Dixie never did wear much makeup for there wasn't really need for it. She never wore powder for she was always tanned from working outside everyday and already had slightly rosy cheeks. She did however love mascara and lip gloss, which she never left home without.

As Dixie and her friends were drinking their beers, they were also discussing all that could happen in their Junior year. Prom would of course happen at the end of the year, and hopefully they would start applying to the colleges they would want to attend. School was just around the corner and none of them wanted the summer to end.  
  
"You know what I'm gonna miss when we start school?" asked Sarah, one of Dixie's friends.  
  
"What?" they all asked together.  
  
"Going to the drive-in all most every night."  
  
"Did you actually watch the movie every time?" asked Samantha, another friend.  
  
"I did actually."  
  
"Except for when Tom was on top of you," joked Dixie.  
  
"I can't help it, I'm just so irresistible," said Sarah while cocking her head in playful manner.  
  
"Right!" they all laughed

At that time, Sarah's boyfriend, Tom, came up behind her and dragged her away from the crowd.  
  
"Probably off to make out right now," said Reggie, Dixie's friend.  
  
"I swear to God, if I find them on my bed again I'll make it so that they can't even move their lips," said Dixie.  
  
If there was one thing Dixie couldn't stand, it was couples in one of the bedrooms. She's learned from past experiences that the best thing to do was to lock her bedroom door and so she did. She knew no one could get in without a key, and she had it.

The party was starting to wind down. People were either walking home or catching rides in the many jacked up Fords. It was well into the morning, early still though, about 2 o'clock. Dixie's parents still weren't home. Nowadays, they traveled and could sometimes be gone for a week. This time, however, they were gone for two weeks. Dixie attempted to try to clean up, but failed successfully. She sat down for a while on the couch just thinking to herself.  
  
The kids she went to school with were all very close. Everyone knew everybody in her town. There were also no secrets. Gossip spread really fast and your reputation really mattered. Dixie's reputation wasn't all that great. She was known for her wild parties and numerous boyfriends. But, all the same, was very smart, pretty, funny, had a good head on her shoulders, and, of course, a hint of sarcasm. After all, she did take care of herself and the household independently. She was in charge and liked it that way.

However, there was one thing that the town didn't know about. Dixie was a witch, or at least she thought so. Ever since she was little she could make strange things happen. In one incident, she became very angry and made a wine glass break. She could easily make a table shake and even make things disappear. All of this was done accidentally, of course. Even though she never really spent much time with her mother, Dixie was told bedtime stories when she was little. These stories weren't like the stories other children were told. They were about magical creatures such as unicorns and giants. Also unknown magical animals such as a horse with wings and the head of an eagle. Creatures that are able to transform into the thing you most feared. Dixie always believed that her mother just had a great imagination and could tell wonderful stories. However, her mind was changed when her grandmother died.  
  
Dixie suffered a great loss when her grandmother died. When she was young and when her parents had to be away for work, Dixie's grandmother would look after her. Dixie was eleven years old when she died. Her grandmother lived alone, and there was no will left behind. So everyone from the family came to get anything they wanted from her house. One night, while her parents were asleep, Dixie snuck out of her house and went to her grandmother's deserted house just for one last look around. It was there that she found a switch next to the basement stairs. Anyone else would have just thought it to be a switch for the heater, but Dixie was too nosy and flipped the switch to see what would happen. It was then that the stairs leading down to the basement turned into a strait horizontal walkway and at the end of it was a door. Dixie wasn't afraid of many things, so she went in.  
  
All of her questions about herself were answered when she stepped inside the secret room. In the dark, dust room was piles and piles of books. Tables were filled with bottles of what looked like colored liquids. Dixie walked around observing all of the odd things. Old pieces of parchment were lying around and dozens of quills were placed in a mug on one of the tables. Dixie remembered she made that mug for her grandmother when she was younger. Dixie then assumed this was all of her grandmother's things that she just simply kept hidden. _Hidden well_. Off in the corner, Dixie saw a wardrobe. She walked over and opened it. In the wardrobe were many robes of many different colors and what looked like witches hats. Also, mounted on the inside of the doors were broomsticks. But what was different from ordinary broomsticks was that they looked very old fashioned. Dixie was very slowly putting the clues together.  
  
Then, Dixie's gaze suddenly fell on a large trunk next to the sidewall. She walked over and tried to open it, but it was locked. She very slowly ran her hand over the dusty trunk. She noticed that there was no keyhole and it wouldn't budge. She looked on the end of it and noticed the initials, M.J., on each side. She knew those initials. M.J. stood for her mother's maiden name, Mary Jones. It was now Mary Adams, her father's name, only it was Peter Adams.

"Mary Jones," Dixie said aloud to herself.  
  
The trunk suddenly opened. It didn't need a key; all it needed was the password, her mother's name. In the trunk were old school books and cloaks. She noticed a scarf and tie that were both red and gold striped. She picked up what looked like and envelope. It had been opened. It was addressed to her mother and the seal read:  
  
_ "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_  
  
"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she asked herself.  
  
She picked up the last item in the trunk. It was a stick-like item that was about as long as her forearm.  
  
"This must be a wand," she said to herself.  
  
Everything made sense then: her strange incidents, the books, the brooms, and then the wand. Her mother and grandmother were witches, and so was Dixie. She had to be. She never knew if her father was or not, for she never found anything of his. She did know, however, that there were other people like her out there. This was because of the Hogwarts letter. Her mother went to a school where she probably learned everything. Dixie's mother was always a packrat so, of course, she would save something like that.  
  
Knowing who she was now, Dixie didn't want to just forget it. So she was extremely relieved when she found out that the family was keeping the house, instead of selling it. And so, for the past five years, Dixie's grandmother's house has supposedly been sitting there with no one living in it. Also, not to anyone's knowledge, for the past five years, Dixie has been sneaking into the house and going to that same secret room. There, she read all of the books and taught herself the spells and potions. There's no doubt that she had a talent. She could now do anything a sixth year at Hogwarts could do, even more. She didn't dare, however, bring any of it to her house, of fear that her parents might find it. She decided not to tell her mother. Dixie figured if her mother didn't tell her, why should she tell her mother? Her mother obviously didn't want Dixie knowing about her past, and they were so happy not knowing, so Dixie never bothered.  
  
Dixie suddenly awoke from her flashback. She was on the couch in her living room. She looked around the room and decided to go to bed and clean up tomorrow. She made her way to her bedroom when she heard something inside her room. She opened the door and, much to her surprise, a small dragon was seated on her windowsill. She knew exactly what the animal was when she saw it. She read about them in one of her books, but seeing something from the magical world for the first time made her overwhelmed with joy. It was a small dragon and only grew to be as big as a house cat. They were called Seedling Dragons and were known to be very loyal. She walked over to it and it let her pet it on the head. It was then that she noticed it caring a letter that was in the same type of envelope she'd seen once before. Dixie opened it very slowly and began reading:  
  
_Dear Miss Adams,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._  
  
Dixie looked at the dragon and said, "Damn it." She looked back down and said,

"They found me."


End file.
